


You're a Kirk

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Short Story, Trauma, adopted by a different family, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Stardate 2233, a Vulcan child enters the household.





	You're a Kirk

“This is Michael,” Winona said, her hands on the young child’s shoulder.

“A human name,” George said, kneeling down toward the little girl.

Michael was seven years old with dark pointy ears and slanted eyebrows. Her hands were linked behind her back staring back at the direction of George. Sam was in the living room playing with his toys. It was loud noise. She was in Vulcan attire that seemed unusual at first glance to a human. She did not come with any bags. It was as though she came only with the clothes off her back. The Vulcan bowl hair cut looked well trimmed and pretty just as her. Winona grew a smile in return.

“Of course it is,” Winona said. “It’s Vulcan tradition to rename a child after losing their parents.”

“Hi,” George held his hand out for the girl. “I am George Samuel Kirk,” then he added.  “ _Senior_.”

“Friendliness is earned,” Michael replied. “Not given.”

George nodded.

“You are right,” George said. “you earned yours friendliness by just coming into our life.”

Michael raised a slanted eyebrow tilting her head as  Winona rubbed her enlarged stomach.

“How is that earning?” Michael said. “that is quite not logical.”

“Hardly anything is logical in this world,” George said. “In this house, a Kirk appreciates and loves anyone who comes their way. No matter how different they are or what to offer. Because they always have something to show for in return,” he looked toward his wife. “Right, Winnie?”

Winona knelt down toward Michael once to the side of George

“That’s our family philosophy,” Winona said.

“In a few months, you’ll be part of a big even larger family,” George added. “You are a Kirk, Michael, and we’ll respect you and any choices you may make in the future.”

“We are always going to be proud of you,” Winona said. “Nothing can change that.”

“You are expecting a child,” Michael said.

“Any day now,” Winona said.

“May I?” Michael requested.

“You may,” Winona said.

Michael reached out and placed a hand on the woman’s stomach placing her fingers in a odd position and closed her eyes. She reached her hand back immediately afterwards looking  at the large stomach with awe in her eyes. She curiously looked up in the direction of the two.

“Your child enjoys music,” Michael said.

“Your sibling,” Winona corrected, as George placed a hand onto Winona’s knee. “We are not going to rush you to talk about what happened at Doctari Alpha,” the memory of being instructed to hide by her mother rung back before a Bat’leth struck through her chest during phaser firing. The klaxons running a shade of red within the outpost. Michael hid inside a cabinet with the door partially open just a ajar. Her father running toward the door only to fall down to the ground with a Klingon dagger into his back. She closed the door quickly on the memory as the concerned voice of Winona came through. “Are you there, sweetie?”

“You’re safe,” George said. “you’re safe, Michael.”

Comforting, soothing feeling were coming through from a different source. Michael realized that George had a hand on her shoulder. She stared into the man’s eyes making him let go of her shoulder. Michael fled then went upstairs leaving the concerned couple looking on after her. They shared a glance together.

“She is going to need some therapy,” Winona said.

“Lots of it,” George said. “I am not letting her Vulcan Family lay one finger on her.”

“George,” Winona said. “They may not understand trauma  on a child but I doubt they would make her repress it.”

“Vulcans repress emotions,” George said. “emotions are part of trauma. And we going to help her.”

Winona took his hand. 

“We will.” Winona said.

**The End.**


End file.
